The Adventures through Kalos
by Pokemasteradvanced
Summary: Calem moves to Vaniville town and starts his journey! And on his journey, he realises that pokemon is not the only thing on his mind.
1. Prologue

**Hello this is my first Fanfic so enjoy!**

**And i do not own pokemon or have any ties with pokemon **

Prologue:

"It's ready sir" a man dressed in orange said. "Good, time to start the operation." "Time to wipe the world of its filth." "Yes sir, but the process will take approximately 2 months to extract the energy." The grunt said.

The boss thought about it for a bit and said "That's fine; the technology we have that can be hidden. It will be enough. It's only a matter of time now! Need I negotiate with you longer?" the boss was getting frustrated "No sir I shall take my leave." "Good tell the scientists we are ready. Only we will survive!" the boss started to ease up "Yes sir" the grunt mumbled as he closed the door. The lower part of the man's face came out of the shadows; he had a reddish orange beard and a devilish grin on his face. He started laughing uncontrollably. "Only Team Flare will survive!"


	2. Ch1 The Very Beginning

Ch.1

Grace looked at the clock: 9:30 AM "Fletchling, go wake him up" she said with annoyance in her tone. "Fletchling-fletch!" the Tiny Robin Pokémon chirped, as it made its way up the stairs. It circled around him, its beak started to glow before it used peck right on his forehead. Fletchling started laughing and quickly flew down the stairs.

Calem awoke miserably "Ahh! STUPID BIRD!" he yelled. Him and his mother had just moved to Vaniville town in the Kalos region He had Raven-Colored hair and grayish blue eyes he is 15 years old, his dream was to travel all of the regions, and defeat all of the champions. It seemed a little farfetched, but hey, everyone has a dream.

He got out of bed and walked down the stairs dodging boxes. When he got down the steps, his mother walked over to him and said "Good Morning Calem! You sure slept well. All rested up from the move?" "Besides the rude awakening, yeah." He glanced at Fletchling. "Why don't you go back upstairs, comb your hair, and change out of your pajamas." She pointed out "Yes Mom."

He walked back upstairs, combed his hair, pulled some clothes out of one of the boxes; a burgundy hat, a blue outdoors jacket, skinny jeans and big lace up boots. About thirty minutes later he came back downstairs, and his mother said "Honey! There are some neighbor kids about your age here, why don't you go say hi?" He opened the door and saw two girls, the one on the left was about his age; she wore a red skirt, a black sleeveless shirt. She had blonde hair in a pony-tail, and blue eyes. The one on the right was about 14. She wore a pink shirt with bows on it, and short blue shorts. She had long brown hair in pigtails, and green eyes. She was a bit darker skinned, she must've been born in Kalos

"My name's Serena. I'm your neighbor." The blonde said

"And I'm Shauna! Great to meet you!" the brunette said excitedly

"I'm Calem!" he said shyly

"Guess what! We've come to get you!" Shauna sang

"Why?" Calem asked starting to lose his shyness

"The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all." Serena Informed

"We'll wait for you in the next town over, we will meet you at Cafe Aquacorde and you know what?!" Shauna excitedly asked

"What?" Calem was starting to get used to these two girls

"We're gonna get a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!

"Just a minute, I have to..." They were already gone. "tell my mom..." He finished "Great I don't even know where I'm going..." He walked back inside "Mom?" he called "Yes dear" she answered "Do you have a town map?" "Yes I do just a sec, okay?" a couple of minutes later she came back out of her room with a blue electronic map "Here" she give it to him "Why do you need it?" "Well I'm going to the next town over, my friends went there." "Oh, okay I'll give you some money here" she gave him 3 P1000 bills "Thanks mom." "Your welcome, don't get lost" "okay mom" he walked out "Good Morning Rhyhorn!"

Rhyhorn was Grace's Pokémon, she is a Rhyhorn racer. Rhyhorn was a calm Pokémon he was shaped like a rhino except only 3 foot 3 inches, and weighed 250 pounds. Calem walked out of the yard, and saw some of the houses in Vaniville. Vaniville was a small town of about 50 people.

* * *

A few minutes later he came to the gate of Vaniville on the gate it said 'Route 1, Vaniville Pathway'. _Well my town map says it's about a 20 minute walk to Aquacorde Town. _

He walk into what looked like an old but modern town with a pristine river, "This must be it" he said to himself he walked across town until "Hey, Calem!" "Huh?" he looked up "This way! Over here!" Shauna yelled. He spotted them, "Hey!" he yelled back. Serena and Shauna were with two other kids at a table; one kid with orange hair, green shirt, and jeans he was about 10 or 11. The other kid was about 15, he was a bit chunky, and he had short black hair and a Vanillite symboled black shirt with tan shorts.

"We were just talking about you!" Shauna sat at the end of the table "C'mon, have a seat!"

He walked over and sat down "This is the meeting place, Calem" Serena implied she turned her head back to the other three "Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Calem.

"Wow... Shauna's description was spot on!" the chunky one said

"So, Calem, this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and..." she pointed at the orange-haired kid "This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..."

"All right! Nice to meetcha!" Tierno said "You know, it'd feel like we were a closer crew if we call each other by nicknames. Say Calem, Can I call you C-Meister?"

"What? No way! He's a Li'l C, for sure!" Shauna budged "What do you think, Trevor?

"W-what?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?!" Trevor freaked out "Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this."

"C'mon Trevor" Shauna looked angry

"Well...how about something low key? Maybe...something like Big C..." Trevor said shyly

Serena noticed Calem was getting annoyed "Calem, why don't you decide what we should call you?

"Well I kinda like the nickname Tierno gave me, C-Meister"

"You want us to call you that?" Shauna asked

"Yeah"

"OK!" Shauna sang "C-Meister fits you perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too! Hey Tierno, can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my partner soon."

"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our Pokémon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno pulled out from beside his chair a showcase with 3 pokeballs in it "Calem, you go first. Chespin, Fennekin, or Froakie?

"Um, I like Froakie, okay Froakie I pick you!" Froakie jumped on Calem and started nuzzling him

"OK! My partner is Fennekin!" Shauna said excitedly "Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just waaayyyy too cute!

"Nice to meet you, Chespin. I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a Pokémon Trainer. Thank You!" The blond calmly said

"Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well." Trevor finally spoke "I have something that will help you understand Pokémon on a much deeper level. Here" he brought out 3 Pokedex's one for Shauna Serena and Calem "Um, so you see... The Pokedex I just gave you is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our Pokémon and complete the Pokedex! To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

_Well I think Trevor isn't shy anymore._ Calem thought

"Oh lighten up, Trevs! You're way too serious sometimes." Tierno said "Um, C-Meister... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom." He handed Calem an envelope, Calem took it and put it in his backpack.

"I guess Trevs and I will go look for Pokémon, let's go Trevs!" they both got out of their seats and went off

"Anybody want lunch?" Calem asked

"Sure!" Serena and Shauna said simultaneously

After they got done Calem said "I gotta go back to Vaniville and pack, see ya" "Calem wait!" Shauna yelled

"Yes?"

"You're gonna be my opponent in my Pokémon-battling debut!"

"Okay you're on!"

"Li'l Fennekin! It's our first battle!" she yelled again "Lets win it with style!

"Go Fennekin!" Fennekin jumped off of Shauna's shoulder "Fennekin!" the fox Pokémon said excitedly

"Go Froakie!" Calem Shouted as Froakie came off of the boy's hat "Froakie!" the bubble frog croaked

"Fennekin use Tail Whip!" Fennekin wagged its tail cutely as it lowered Froakie's defence stat.

"Froakie use Bubble" Froakie blew bubbles from its mouth, the attack hit Shauna's Fennekin directly, but the Pokémon slowly got back up

"Use Bubble once more!"

"Not so fast! Use Ember and pop those bubbles!" Fennekin obeyed but was unsuccessful. The bubbles put out the embers and sent Fennekin flying.

"Froakie use Pound and quickly" Calem said. It jumped up in the air and pounded it and Fennekin fell like a rock. Dust came back up and Fennekin had swirls in its eyes

"Fennekin! Fennekin! Are you all right?!" "Fen...ne...kin..." the Pokémon said exhaustedly

"Good job Calem nice battling, but I wasn't done watching my cute Li'l Fennekin be cute!

* * *

Calem made his way back home, and walked back in the door. His mom went over to him and asked "So! What did you and the neighbor kid's end up doing? He took out his pokeball from his belt and showed her

"Wait one second, Calem! Is T-that a Pokeball you have there?! You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you!

"I have a letter for you, mom.

"Huh? A letter for me?" he handed it to her " It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?" she sat down on the couch and started reading. About five minutes later she said "Calem! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of things are happening! Let's get you and Froakie ready for your journey!" She walked upstairs and 10 minutes later she came back down out of my room and said "Here you are I've pack a sleeping bag an extra change of clothes and some other things!"

"My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh and don't forget this!" she handed him a pokegear.

"Thanks mom!" he realised this was only the beginning


	3. Ch2 Santalune Forest

**Hey guys this is chapter 2, if you like the story please review and follow me THX!**

Ch.2 Santalune Forest

"Good bye Mom, Rhyhorn!" Calem waved back. He hit Route 1. _Well the journey finally starts, what could happen? What Pokémon would I catch? Would my dream come true? _ Then it hit him. _I have a Chance to make my dream come true! _He thought deeply. He started walking.

He got past Aquacorde, the Bridge and started at 'Route 2, Avance Trail and looked at his watch: 5:00PM._ It'll be an Hour and a half before I get to Santalune Forest, I have a sleeping bag I'll spend the night there._

"Froakie come on out!" Calem threw the pokeball. "Froakie!" Froakie jumped on Calem's shoulder "Let's go bud!

About 30 minutes later he stopped and saw Serena and Shauna "Hey Guys!" Serena and Shauna turned and saw him as well "What are you girls doing?" he asked

"Hey Big C!" they both greeted

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked again

"I'm teaching Shauna how to catch Pokémon, wanna join in?

"Sure I'd like to learn!"

"Serena's parents are amazing Pokémon trainers!" Shauna informed "That's why she knows so much about catching Pokémon and battling."

"Well... Mom and Dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me." Serena sweatdropped "Ok, now watch carefully you two. A Bunnelby appeared and she sent out Chespin, weakened it, and threw a pokeball. It shook a couple of times and then the button on the middle glowed red.

"Wow! The Pokémon went INSIDE the pokeball?!" Shauna almost screamed

"Shauna... What do you think your Fennekin is in right now?" Serena said with annoyance. "Here, I'll share some pokeballs with the two of you." She handed them out.

"Yay I can catch Pokémon now, right Serena?" Shauna asked

"I bet if you throw one around here you'll probably catch one" Calem guessed

"Okay good luck guys" Serena waved as she walked away

"Hey Calem, Let's walk together?" Shauna asked "I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you"

* * *

They finally got to Santalune Forest; Shauna spotted something "What's that? It looks yellow." They snuck up on it through the bushes

"It's a Pikachu" Calem whispered, and pulled out his Pokedex they automated voice started to say "Pikachu. The Electric Mouse Pokémon. This Pokémon has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while Pikachu sleeps. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up." The device informed. "And since it has a bow at the end of the tail, it's a female" Calem looked at both genders on the device

"Go battle it Shauna, and try to..." "Go Fennekin. Pikachu your mine!" "catch it... Calem finished

Fennekin came out of its pokeball "Kin Kin Fennekin!"

"Fennekin use ember!"

"Fennekin-kin-kin" the move hit Pikachu "PIKA" the mouse cried out in pain

"Go pokeball!" the pokeball hit Pikachu, it wiggled, and wiggled some more, and then "PIKACHUUUUUU" Pikachu came out and then thunder-shocked everybody, and ran off in the forest

"Keh...keh, keh..."Shauna coughed, and Calem coughed as well, he looked up and saw a big 4 foot - 4 foot round, charred hairball on Shauna's head, Calem screamed and fell backwards.

"What?" Shauna asked. Calem's cheeks filled up with laugh air, he tried his very best not to laugh. He pointed and Shauna's hair

She looked up and screamed also and started to run around in circles, crying.

Froakie, already out of the pokeball somehow managed to dodge the thunder shock, used bubble on her hair. Her head bounced around like a bobble-head. The charred hair got washed off, the hair ball disappeared, and her hair turned back to normal except without pigtails. She stopped and coughed one more time.

* * *

"Let's set camp here." Calem exhaustedly said. Shauna sat down without saying a word, she looked down and upset staring off in the distance "My mom packed a little propane bottle, and a fold up burner. I'll go pick some Oran berries to fry up. Be back in a bit! C'mon Froakie!" Calem said remembering what happened earlier. They were walking in the forest when they came to a big Oran berry tree

"How are we gonna get those way up there?" Calem mumbled.

"Froakie!" The bubble frog said as it made its way up the tree.

"Good job Froakie! I would've never thought of that!" He checked his watch: 8:00PM

He got back to the camp "Shauna, I got some berries" he looked where their stuff was. "Shauna? Are you there?" He had a look of concern on his face. "Ya...?" She sounded very sad "Are you okay?"Calem asked. She was lying on the ground.

"I guess"

"What happened?"

"Nothing..."

Calem dug in his backpack a got out a blanket, and placed it over her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she mumbled.

Calem walked away from the conversation, because he didn't want to annoy her.

"I acted so immaturely earlier. How on earth am I gonna get better and catch Pokémon if i can't even tell Fennekin what moves to use?" She sadly asked

"You were anything but immature. You used the right moves to catch Pikachu, and you threw the ball after you weakened it. Its okay, how about we see if we can find it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's eat!"

* * *

The next morning they got all packed and ready to go.

"Shauna look!" Calem pointed.

"It's that same Pikachu!" Shauna said excitedly

"Here is your..." "Fennekin use Ember!" "chance..." Calem got interrupted again.

"Use ember again!" the Pikachu fell like a rock. "Go Pokeball" It wiggled and poof!

"Shauna you did it!"

"I did...it. I caught a Pikachu!" she said shaking the ball back and forth "C'mon out Pikachu!"

"Pika-pika!" the female mouse said. "Here this should help you heal!" she gave it a leftover Oran berry

"Pika!"

"Hey Guys!" both of them looked up, it was Serena, Tierno, and Trevor. "Nice Pikachu you caught Shauna!" Serena Said.

"You watched?" Shauna said back.

"Yeah for as long as I've known you, I didn't know you could catch a Pokémon like that!" Tierno implied.

Shauna looked at Calem and blushed. _He's so sweet; he got me through that part and encouraged me._

"Shauna? Are you okay?" Trevor asked.

She snapped out of her trance "Yeah sorry, just thinking."

"All right let's go" Calem said

* * *

After about 6 hours later, they came to a light opening "Route 3! We're finally out of the forest"

"EEEEEEEEEEEV!" they heard in the distance "What was that?!" Calem looked worried. They went running back into the forest "EEEEEEEEVEEEEEEE!" they came up to an opening. They saw at least 20 Ursaring, and they were surrounding an Eevee. Calem ran out "HEY!" All of the Ursaring turned around. "Leave it alone!" multiple hyper beams shot from the paws of the Ursaring.

"Froakie Help!" Froakie jumped down off of his shoulder, they both dodged the hyper beams. _Good they're recharging_ he thought "Use bubble!" the bubble frog shot bubbles out of its mouth. It hit all of the bear like Pokémon in the face, one came out, and literally Hammer Armed Froakie in its face and sent it flying

"Froakie, please get up!"

"Froak-kie" it struggled "FROOOA-KIE" it started to glow

"Why is it glowing blue like that?" Shauna asked "Its Froakie special ability, Torrent. After the Pokémon's energy gets down really low, Its Attack and Special Attack doubles." Trevor informed

"FROOAKIE!" it shot multiple blue spheres from its hand. It rapidly fired them like snowballs, and one by one Ursaring started to fall.

"What's that move Trevor?" Shauna asked again "Water pulse, but I've never seen so much power like that." Trevor Informed again. After all of the Ursaring were defeated, Calem and Froakie went over to Eevee; it started wagging its tail "Eevee, Eevee!" The Pokémon said in joy. "Froa...kie... it fell with swirls in its eyes "Good job Froakie, here eat this" Calem gave Froakie an Oran berry. "Froakie return, have a rest" Calem brought out its pokeball "Kie" the frog jumped away and shook it head, then got on Calem's Shoulder "Okay you don't have to"

"Okay we should go Eevee, stay out trouble okay?" "EEVEE!" the Pokémon screamed, and jumped on his other shoulder. "Eevee you wanna come with me?!" "Eevee!" Calem brought out a pokeball "Here" the Eevee touched the center of the ball, and got sucked in. It shook and it poofed. "I caught an Eevee!" he cheered.

"Congratulations" they all said as he was walking back.

All 5 walked back to the end of the forest again, and set camp, the next morning they left and started their route to Santalune City.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
